


Party to Debauchery

by taijinn



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cuckolding, F/M, Hand Jobs, Hentai Logic, Multi, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 13:00:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13008312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taijinn/pseuds/taijinn
Summary: When Yang invites Cardin (and his free booze) to team RWBY and JNPR's party, it leads to an orgy that they'll never forget. In some cases, quite unfortunately.





	Party to Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Read at your own risk. This is kinda sorta soft-NTR.

“W-what!?”

He couldn’t stop the yelp escaping his mouth at the blonde’s suggestion. The questions and dares had steadily been escalating, thanks in no small part to both Yang and Cardin, but Yang had really went to the next level.

“Come on, V-boy.” Yang grinned at him, her voice slightly slurred from the drinking she had been doing. Jaune’s face flushed at the insinuation. “You heard me. I dare you to show us your cock. And you already used up your passes. Stop being such a wimp.”

“Maybe he has nothing to show?” Cardin cracked, still nursing his beer. Why Yang had invited him to their two-team party, Jaune didn’t know but perhaps it had something to do with the booze he brought with him. He was obviously more used to the drink than anyone else in the room, but even he looked a little flush. In his buzzing mind, Jaune realized that perhaps they all had a bit too much to drink. Ruby might have been the perfect example. She had insisted and through some great miracle, Yang had relented. And there she was on her bed, out cold after knocking back a few. Perhaps Cardin added a little something extra to his beer, but there was no way Jaune would know what it was.

Almost instinctively, the blond looked over to his partner. Pyrrha’s gaze was on his crotch for just a moment, her cheeks red before she swiftly met his eyes. She didn’t say anything to him but he saw the encouraging look on her face. The two partners definitely had an air between them. Ever since the dance, Jaune was more aware of her feelings and their relationship had greatly improved. Neither had the courage to take the final step into formalizing it, but perhaps this was their breakthrough. Nora would definitely have agreed had she been present. Unfortunately, she had run off on a high, leaving only Ren to chase after her to hopefully prevent as much destruction as he could.

Taking a deep breath, Jaune rose to his feet and began unbuckling his belt.

“Woo, take it off!”

Ignoring Yang’s cheers, Jaune hesitated for only a moment before swiftly pulling down his bottoms, baring himself to the room. All eyes locked onto his penis immediately and Jaune felt himself redden at their attention. He only prayed that he didn’t pop a woody.

A giggle reached his ears and Jaune felt a shock go through his body. He looked at the snickering Yang forlornly. His gaze quickly sought Pyrrha’s, only to catch her looking away as she bit her lip. Even Blake only cocked and eyebrow, not looking impressed in the slightest. Weiss didn’t even deign to look at him, studiously watching the wall. Jaune visibly slumped.

He had always known he wasn’t holstering a monster like so many guys joked about; but even he knew that statistically he was on the average side, perhaps a little larger. It wasn’t something he had ever put much stock in.

“Ahaha! Wow, I guess V-boy is the right name for you!” Cardin said, slapping his knee in humor. Jaune did his best to ignore the other boy, but couldn’t help the shame he felt. As he reached down to pulls his pants back up, he felt Pyrrha’s hand grip his wrist to stop him. She glared angrily at Cardin.

“This is hardly something to laugh at, Cardin. He isn’t small at all.” Jaune felt his heart leap at her words. She didn’t care!

“Whatever,” Cardin said, still chuckling as he rose to his feet, “I’m outta here.”

“Perhaps we’ll see how you react when the same happens to you.”

Jaune knew Pyrrha was not the type to act in revenge; it was probably the booze that lowered her inhibitions. He saw her activate her semblance, grabbing hold of Cardin’s metal belt buckle and swiftly pull everything down.

“Let’s see how you… like…”

It was like a log. It flopped out heavily, hanging low to halfway past his thighs. Jaune had never seen a penis so impossibly long or thick. And not even hard yet. He himself wasn’t small by any means, but Cardin’s dwarfed his, a veritable sun before a planet.

A gasp alerted his attention to the females in the room. He watched with trepidation as Pyrrha’s gaze went from angered to astonished. The redhead rose to her feet, shambling forward like a zombie coming to take a closer look. She licked her lips absentmindedly, wetting them.

“How I like what?”

Cardin had a cocky grin on his face and Jaune slowly sunk to the floor, his exposed penis forgotten as Weiss also walked past him for a closer look. Even Blake, for all her hatred of Cardin’s racist remarks against her the Faunus, looked at Cardin’s penis with mouth agape.

“So what were you saying, Nikos? I didn’t quite hear you.”

His tone was cocky, even as he watched the silently approaching Weiss. She didn’t meet his gaze at all, her eyes firmly affixed to his rod in abject curiosity.

“I- um-” Pyrrha was flustered, unable to take her eyes off of his slowly hardening meet. As if on auto-pilot, she fell to her knees and came face to face with the beast, mesmerized. Jaune felt a lurch in his chest at the sight. Maybe once her mind caught up, she would look at him like that.

“Your mouth doesn’t seem to be working. Maybe you can use it for something else.” Cardin wrapped his hand around the base of his penis, flopping it up and onto Pyrrha’s face. It was a bold move, one Jaune could never imagine making. Pyrrha didn’t react negatively however, leaning into the warmth of the rod, heavy that it was.

No reply given, the redheaded Champion stuck out her tongue, tickling the underside of Cardin’s cock as she leisurely ran it along the length. Cardin shivered in pleasure as she slowly approached the head. She stopped at the frenulum, flicking her tongue back and forth as she teased him. The large boy reached out and gripped her head, his fingers weaving into her red locks as he pulled her forward onto his cock head.

Pyrrha’s warm mouth engulfed him and she slowly began to bob her head, her movements hesitant and unsure. It was surely the first time for her; Pyrrha wasn’t the type to have been needlessly intimate, and given her history wasn’t ever involved with anyone romantically. As Cardin groaned in pleasure, his grip on her head tightening, her movements began to become more enthusiastic. Jaune could see her pick up speed, her hands gripping Cardin’s cock as she began to pick up a rhythm in blowing him. She looked up at Cardin as she blew him, her ministrations not slowing in the slightest as her emerald eyes met the man’s.

“N-no fair, Pyrrha,” Weiss said, her legs shifting as she stood next to Cardin. The silver-haired girl was staring at the sight just as Jaune was, transfixed at the spectacle. Cardin, gaining confidence with one girl on his dick, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, leaning down to meet her face. Weiss leaned up to him almost helplessly and in a sudden rush, passionately place her mouth on his.

Even just his kiss seemed to set her off as she moaned into it, her lips not leaving the larger boy’s for a second. Cardin seemed to enjoy it as well, his groaning growing more frequent as Pyrrha picked up her blowjob yet again. Nearby, Blake and Yang had their hands in the other’s lingerie, the girlfriend’s masturbating the other as they grew horny at the sight.

Jaune sat frozen at his spot on the ground with his rock hard penis still exposed, watching as Cardin made out with his former crush while his partner and current love interest sucked him off. He wasn’t exactly sure what had set them off or why Pyrrha went to Cardin before him, but he eagerly awaited his own turn.

“Ugh!” Cardin shuddered as he broke apart from Weiss, putting both hands on Pyrrha’s head. Gripping her securely, he began to thrust into her mouth fervently. The redhead didn’t dare move, taking his cock into her throat like a pro as her worship of his cock put the boy over the edge.

“Mmph!”

Pyrrha’s muffled exclamation was the first sign that Cardin had ejaculated. He held her in place as he deposited the first shot of his load straight down her throat, the warm and slimy substance sliding right down to rest in her stomach. As she began to gag, the boy pulled out slightly, letting the rest of his wad out into her awaiting mouth.

Inexperienced though she was, Pyrrha expertly covered the cock with her mouth, not letting a single drop of his semen escape. As the boy deposited load after load into her, she swallowed diligently while keeping as much as she could in her mouth. Soon enough, Cardin had no more left for her to coax out and he pulled out.

Pyrrha opened her mouth, showcasing her reward to the taller boy. Jaune leaned forward to catch sight of the white liquid still in her mouth, a veritable cupful of Cardin’s seed contained within. He watched as his partner tilted her head back and began to gargle the ejaculate. It bubbled in her mouth, small droplets shooting out and dripping down her chin as she put on a show. Jaune almost felt like he might blow his own wad at the sight. After Cardin was sufficiently amused (and erect once again), Pyrrha closed her mouth and swallowed it all.

“Aaahhh.” She opened wide yet again, showing to the room that she had taken it all in like a magic trick. Weiss sniffed at the sight.

“That was damned dirty.” Cardin looked down at her with both lust and disgust on his face. How someone was capable of doing something so crazy was beyond him.

“How did you like it?” Pyrrha asked, a smirk on her face. She caught sight of his throbbing erection. “Never mind, I think I know.”

Jaune coughed as he watched their interaction in disbelief. He had never seen his partner like this; it was immeasurably beyond his imagination that Pyrrha could ever act so… slutty. The blond’s cough was enough to break Pyrrha out of her cock-dazed stupor. Suddenly remembering where she was, and exactly which specific person was there, Pyrrha looked back at Jaune guiltily.

Smiling nervously, Pyrrha beckoned her love interest over to where she was kneeling. She had lost herself at the sight of Cardin’s manhood, ashamed that she was to admit, but the one she ultimately loved was Jaune. She hoped beyond hope that she hadn’t just ruined any chance she had with her love. Seeing her partner’s erection, Pyrrha at least assuaged herself that the boy seemed eager and willing.

“It’s your turn, Jaune,” she called out to him and Jaune hurriedly ripped off his pants, tumbling forward to stand in front of her. Jaune grabbed his penis at the base like Cardin had done but he wasn’t anywhere near big enough to pull off the same. It was obvious to anyone in the room that Jaune was also expecting a blowjob from her; instead of blowing him however, Pyrrha smiled and pulled him down to the ground.

“Hey!”

She caught him before he actually fell, maneuvering him safely before capturing his lips with hers. Sticking her tongue into his mouth, Pyrrha practically swooned into the kiss. It was like electricity going through her body. So many times she had pictured this moment and it was better than anything she could have imagined. Seeing all her effort and love for her partner come to fruition made the kiss seem that much better for it.

His lips were soft, probably because they were unused; Pyrrha didn’t really expect her crush to be all too popular with other women despite how had originally acted. Just like herself, this was probably his first kiss as well. At least he tasted pleasant enough. It was a familiar taste as well, though Pyrrha couldn’t quite place it. Almost the same as-

Pushing off the boy frantically, Pyrrha’s heart thumped as Jaune gave her a needy and confused look. The taste of Cardin’s seed was still fresh on her tongue but neither of them seemed to realize it, drunk that they were. Jaune had been lost into the kiss just as much as her. Apologizing to him mentally, Pyrrha began to take off her clothes.

“I think we’re ready for the real thing, Jaune,” she said, presenting her naked body to the room. Her eyes drifted to Cardin, who stood behind Jaune, watching them silently as Weiss placing kisses on his collarbone. The boy gave her a once-over and nodded, clearly impressed with her body.

“You’re beautiful, Pyrrha.” The redhead’s eyes slid back to Jaune’s as his remark caught her attention. Her smile grew wider.

“Thank you, Jaune.” She lowered herself onto her back and spread her legs, inviting the blond to take his place. His penis was rock hard, and while not an outlier in terms of size as Cardin was, it still seemed plenty big for her. “Now make love to me.”

Placing himself at her entrance, Jaune pushed forward and poked at her skin.

“Lower, Jaune.” Giggling when he missed again, Pyrrha reached down and directed him to her entrance. Finally finding the hole, Jaune entered her slowly and sensually. Her hymen was long gone of course; a consequence of being a Huntress. It didn’t quite hurt like she had been expecting. Sucking Cardin off had gotten her plenty wet and it was probably thanks to that that Jaune was able to slide in as smoothly as he did.

“Ohh,” Pyrrha moaned softly as her partner clambered on top of her. Jaune’s movements were slow, clumsy, and unsure, just like Pyrrha’s blowjob had been. Despite his amatuer movements, the redhead still felt great given it was her first time as well. As she let out the occasional involuntary moan and whimper, she could practically feel the confidence instill in him. His speed and technique improved moment by moment and her soft noises increased as well.

“It’s so good, Pyrrha.” The redhead didn’t reply to him, a slightly louder moan escaping her mouth instead.

Jaune’s thrusting began to build something up in both of them, a deep pleasure that connected and brought out their love for one another. As he humped away at her pussy, as silly a fact as it seemed, Pyrrha felt the bond she had with her partner deepen from the act. Jaune fell on top of her body, still thrusting away as he dug his face into her neck.

Pyrrha greatly enjoyed his warm embrace, an amazing comfort she had been craving for so long. Jaune was bigger than she was and she could easily bask in his warmth. His penis was filling her so spectacularly. It felt just tight enough in her vagina, as if he were a perfect fit. As if they were meant to be.

With Jaune slumping next to her, still fucking her the whole time, Pyrrha saw Cardin still standing there, his behemoth angling downwards right into Weiss’s pouty little mouth. Staring at the size of Cardin’s cock, Pyrrha grew flustered. It was so impossibly big!

As she watched Weiss suck the larger boy off, an ugly fit of jealousy grew in her chest. Pyrrha absentmindedly pushed away the person on top of her to see if she could get another closer look.

“Uh, Pyrrha?”

Swallowing nervously, she avoided Jaune’s confused gaze.

“Sorry, I was just thinking that… perhaps Cardin should go next?” Cardin grunted as she said this, though she wasn’t sure if it was because of what she said or because of Weiss’s continued worship.

“W-what?”

“No, I mean,” Pyrrha waved her hands frantically, “It’s… it seems like he’s also waiting. Since you’re the only two guys here, I think the only fair thing would be for you to take turns.”

“Okay Pyrrha,” Jaune said, “If you’re sure.”

The Champion did her best to ignore the dismayed look on her lover’s face as Cardin suddenly pulled out of Weiss’s mouth. Ignoring her unpleased whine, he lumbered over to Pyrrha, his beast of a cock bouncing with each step.

Pyrrha eyed it eagerly, spreading her legs wide as she invited the monster to take her cunt in complete surrender. She accidently knocked into Jaune in her haste, but it didn’t even register in her beer-addled mind.

Cardin didn’t take the same care that Jaune had nor did he need the direction. He plunged into her pussy sloppily, conquering her in just one thrust.

“OHHHHHH!”

There wasn’t any helping the scream that escaped her throat. She saw stars as she felt him stretch her out, a little hysterical as she could barely believe that she was able to take him so quickly. Cardin picked up speed much faster than Jaune did and it was clear to Pyrrha that he was much more practiced and skilled than her partner was.

“Oh shit, fuck, fuck, fuck me! Fuck me! Yes!” Pyrrha wasn’t one to swear but she couldn’t help it. It seemed like Cardin’s cock was making a new woman out of her every time she had it.

“Yeah, you like that bitch?” Cardin grunted into her, nuzzling her just like Jaune had been.

“Fuck yes, I love it! Just like that! I LOVE IT!” She didn’t bother curbing her volume, so great was the dick inside her. It was a mix of pain and pleasure in this case, and Pyrrha knew that there was no way that she could ever handle this kind of dick day in and day out, even though she was slowly beginning to adjust as Cardin maintained a steady pace of thrusting. She would enjoy it while she could though. “Fucking ruin my pussy! I don’t think I’ll be able to even feel another dick in here after having yours!”

Her head tilted to the side as Cardin kissed into her neck, catching sight of Jaune approaching Weiss hesitatingly. The pale-haired beauty raised an elegant eyebrow at whatever Pyrrha’s nervous partner had stammered to her. Weiss looked over at her and Cardin’s frenzied coupling and then at Jaune’s proudly erect penis before scoffing.

Pyrrha had to hold back a wince at the unsaid comment.

“Jaune, come here.” She patted the ground beside her, push Cardin up a little bit. As Jaune sat down beside her, Pyrrha reached out and gripped him softly but firmly. Even if it was currently Cardin’s turn to have a go at her, it didn’t mean she couldn’t pleasure the boy that really mattered to her.

Jaune groaned in pleasure as Pyrrha jerked him off. She could tell that the blond was getting close, if the shudders going through his body were any indication. She did feel slightly miffed that he had tried to approach Weiss, but she forced the feeling down, taking consolation in the fact that Weiss had rejected him yet again.

“Pyrrha, I’m getting close,” Jaune said, his voice breathy and heavy; she could hear the pleasure in his voice. It made her glad that she was able to make him feel so good, that she was helping the boy she loved achieve orgasm. As her hand began to jerk him faster, Pyrrha couldn’t help but think it was such a picture perfect moment for the two lovers.

Cardin thrust into her cunt with extreme force, suddenly jostling her body as he rammed into her with insane speed.

“OHHHH FUUUUUUUUUUUCKK!”

Pyrrha wailed out in pleasure and agony as she lost herself when Cardin went to town on her cunt. He gave no quarter to her aching pussy, ramming into it with reckless abandon. Her pupils narrowed as she desperately tried to hold on to something, anything to relieve the pressure in her vagina. Feeling something in her hand, Pyrrha squeezed down hard as Cardin railed into her.

“Ow! P-Pyr-”

It was only absentmindedly that she heard Jaune hiss in pain.

“I’m gonna nut!” Cardin warned her, and she felt him beginning to move away. She didn’t want that. It was a burning desire, an absolute need that her body craved. She wanted him to finish inside, to pour his superior seed straight into her womb.

“No!” she cried out, “Cum inside me!”

Pyrrha let go of the dick in her hand to hug Cardin to her body, wrapping both her arms and her legs around the larger boy.

“Ah, no, uhnnn!” Jaune’s distressed groan didn’t even register in her mind, his dick spewing out his cum just after Pyrrha released him, spilling onto the floor and against her side. She couldn’t even think straight enough to realize she had inadvertently ruined her partner’s orgasm; all she could focus on was the cock inside her, ready to fill her up.

Cardin erupted inside and she came on his cock immediately. Just like when she took his jizz into her stomach and mouth, the boy came like horse, copious amounts of his fluids painting her insides white. She felt spurt after spurt splash inside of her and took it all with supreme pleasure until it died down to a trickle.

“Ugh.” Cardin groaned as he pulled out. As he stood up, she saw him step back to admire his handiwork. His ejaculate began to drip out of her vagina almost instantly, so ample that it was. Weiss was on him immediately, sucking off the remnants of his cum and Pyrrha’s juices with fevered licks, an addict before her drug of choice.

With her orgasm out of the way, Pyrrha’s mind just cleared up slightly, still buzzed that it was from the booze. She realized the multiple faux pas’ that she had just committed.

She swiftly began to press into her vagina with her fingers, digging out the cum as best she could. Finding nowhere to deposit it, she placed each scoopful into her mouth, thinking it the cleanest way to dispose of Cardin’s jizz. As far as she could dig however, there was more left deeper that her fingers couldn’t reach.

Pyrrha caught sight of her partner then, a sad frown on his face. The sight of it made her wish she was anywhere but there, it pained her that she was the one that made him feel like this. Glancing down, she saw that Jaune had gone soft, remnants of his own jizz still clinging to his penis.

“I’m glad you got to cum, Jaune,” Pyrrha said, completely unaware that she had ruined his orgasm, “I- um- I have to ask you a favor?”

“What is it?” His response was sullen and Pyrrha felt it bite at the depths of her heart. It hurt but she reasoned that she definitely deserved it. Everything she had ever dreamed of was happening between them, and she had let her lust for Cardin’s enormous cock ruin it. Still, Jaune had longer fingers and she had no other recourse at the moment.

“I just realized that we didn’t use protection and my fingers don’t quite reach so far inside,” Pyrrha explained, fidgeting at Jaune’s disgusted look as it dawned on him, “So, um, do you think you can help me get, uh… it... out? It was a safe day today but I don’t want to risk anything.”

Jaune glowered at her and Pyrrha winced quite heavily. Tears pricked at the corner of her eyes. She had ruined it, of course she had. He probably didn’t even want to be her friend any more, let alone her lover.

“Fine,” he muttered as he began to reach towards her vagina. Hearing him sigh, Pyrrha saw her partner shift towards her, positioning himself between her and the sight of Cardin and Weiss. It was a mistake on his part.

She saw Weiss going to town on Cardin’s cock with her mouth, slurping and sucking at it. She bit her lip, fighting down a biting remark towards her smaller friend. It wasn’t nice to think that way.

“No fair,” she said. She moved forward, pushing Jaune onto his back roughly, causing him to land right beside the porcelain-skinned beauty.

“Hey!”

The redhead ignored Jaune’s indignant cry, clambering on top of him and placing her pussy onto his mouth, forcing him to eat her out. She join Weiss in worshipping the monstrous cock before them, licking and slurping on the side.

As Weiss removed Cardin’s cock from her mouth, opting to run her tongue up and down the side, Pyrrha pushed her mouth down onto it again, gagging herself as she tried her best to imitate a reverse face-fuck. She paid no heed to the spit that fell on top of Jaune’s face, doing her best to slobber all over the amazing cock in front of her.

The taste alone was enough to make her sensitive pussy spray again. She came hard.


End file.
